


Go Fuck Yourself - Lestappen

by milkchili



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bitch Charles, Drabble, Inspired By Some Shit From Al Dungeon, M/M, Mad Max - Freeform, Mild Smut, Pseudo-Masturbation, Rivalry, Smut Operation (ok boring joke), Without Defined Timeline, lestappen, they are both so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkchili/pseuds/milkchili
Summary: A Lestappen without a concrete timeline, slight obscenity, sorry about that.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Go Fuck Yourself - Lestappen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration in the title of the great song "Go Fuck Yourself" by Two Feet.
> 
> I don't seek to offend the pilots involved in the story, this writing is just fiction.

Yesterday, the FP3 and qualifying had been contested. The thing hadn't been convenient for the Red Bull superstar, who ended up behind the monegasque driver, due to a collision he had in Q3 with Leclerc that cost him valuable time to score and aim for qualifying pole.  
  
The dutch without thinking twice, decides to face the person responsible for his anger in person and not through hints in the interviews.  
  
Max sees him from a distance in the Ferrari pits with a haughty smile and enjoying his good position on the grid. The dutch driver's blood burned, he was one step away from going and hitting Charles in the face right there.  
  
Verstappen approaches with a firm step denoting his discontent.  
  
— Leclerc, I want to talk to you, I'll wait for you behind the Red Bull motorhome — He said curtly and turned around, not wanting to see the face of the Ferrari driver for another second.  
  
Not even five minutes had passed since Charles arrived at the agreed location, and a monumental discussion had already begun between the two future Formula 1 champions.  
  
— Ugh, you are simply simply pitiful Leclerc — Max tells somewhat jaded.  
  
— Pff, pitiful are your driving skills and your temper Verstappen — Charles lets out a hypocritical laugh and proceeds to bite his lip.  
  
Max was probably right about something; Leclerc is obnoxious in discussions and with a Verstappen hotheaded, it is wasn't a good combination.  
  
— At least i look like a driver and not a bitch — Max spits without thinking until he realizes what he said — Fuck, I didn't mean-  
  
The dutch is interrupted by the monegasque who proceed to laugh loud at the comment.  
  
— Bitch? Haha that means you see me as someone who is hot — Leclerc say with a mocking smile as he wink at Verstappen — I say the opposite about you, you look like randomized sim. I would have to be totally drunk and just maybe i would dare to lay a hand on you, and not even that — Let out a laugh the Ferrari driver provoking Max with his insults.  
  
— Are you treating me ugly, man? — Said Max incredulous and adds — Pff, you aren't hot, I say you're a bitch because of how needy you are to be fucked, and therefore you love to fuck the rest with your shitty comments — Max Verstappen said without filters.  
  
— Whatever you say, but my need for sex falls short of your pathetic need to win a championship — Charles smirks hypocritically and laughs out loud at seeing Max so upset with a couple of comments.  
  
— I'm going to fuck you after the race — Said the dutch holding Leclerc's anti-flame shirt with anger.  
  
— Why don't you do it now? — Said the monegasque suggestively taking Verstappen's comments out of context to make him mad.

— Go fuck yourself — Says Max disgusted releasing the Ferrari driver from his grip.  
  
The Red Bull driver was about to leave the venue until he hears a weird sound.  
  
Without any hint of shame. The monegasque driver touches his body sensually, as he gasps — Well, i'm fucking myself. Do you like what you see Verstappen? — Charles grin wickedly as he bite him lip and wink at dutch driver.  
  
— What the heck!?— Max's turquoise eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing — Are you flirting with me or what the fuck? — Verstappen raise an eyebrow and ask upset but still watching the situation.   
  
— What are you talking about? — Leclerc responds pretending innocence — I did what you asked and, Do you like how i fuck myself?— He fakes high-pitched moans.   
  
— I'm not sure — Verstappen laughs back. He knew that Charles Leclerc was doing it to make him angry but he wouldn't give him pleasure — Come on, enough of jokes Leclerc —

— Really do want me to stop? — Charles begins to touch and squeeze his crotch on top of his Ferrari driver suit while shamelessly moaning — M-Max, Max, what are you going to do to me? S-stop — Leclerc started making lewd fake moans out loud so that someone from the Red Bull team will listen and make his rival rage.

— Hey wait! — The Red Bull driver's face was red and he furiously corners the Ferrari driver against the motorhome covering his mouth — Shut your fuckin' mouth, the journalists will come here and we'll be screwed, fuckin' stupid —

Charles smiles triumphantly, he had had his way to break the patience of the pilot from Netherlands.

— You have me cornered, who would say? You like rough sex — Says Charles Leclerc hesitantly and proceeds to make a frantic gasp.

— Leave your shit, ugh you- — Max hits the motorhome with his hand a few inches from hitting Charles's face — I hate you Leclerc — Verstappen spits, his patience had left his body.

The monegasque go on touching himself revaling his erection over his clothes, as he ignore Verstappen.   
  
— You're shit ugh — Max speak with displeasure — Just ... let's race — The dutch manages to say –The race will start shortly — Verstappen mentions in a more serious tone trying to channel his annoyance.  
  
— The only thing that i want to ride at this moment isn't my car, it is a big lump — The monegasque says with a voice broken by the pleasure which, as time passes it ceased to be pretended to tease Verstappen — P-putain!, merde!, feels too good...—Charles moves his hips with desire and rests his back on the rival team's motorhome. 

In the end, Charles ends up being overcome by the pleasure of his own touches. Starting to masturbate with more need, moaning countless things in french.

Verstappen stared, possibly out of curiosity. He was blushing to his ears, looking away from time to time.

Verstappen is at a loss for words — You're really fucked up man — He finally manages to say as he turns around and quickly runs off in the direction of the race track yelling — Let's go — 

Charles Leclerc stopped complacent and quickly adjusted the suit — You stare but you don't collaborate? But how inconsiderate you are Verstappen, another defect to your infinite list — He says naturally as if nothing of what happened a few minutes ago.

Max remains silent, ignoring the monegasque and focusing on the Grand Prix.

— I look forward to how you fuck me after the race — Leclerc winks the eye suggestively with a touch of malice in its gaze. 

Both separate going to their respective boxes with their teams as if nothing had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> FACT: Curiously, it isn't one of my favorite F1 couples is far from it, but...I have ideas.
> 
> I have thought about publishing my fics in spanish but i don't know if there are many fans here who speak Spanish.  
> Could you tell me if I upload them in two languages.


End file.
